Trip to Egypt
by LeeshieRose
Summary: Summer Jennings is a 20 yr old who wins a trip to Egypt, only to find that she is taken back to the times of the pharoahs.
1. winning the trip

Trip to Egypt.

I sat there, listening to the radio. See I bought this ticket so I could win a trip to Egypt. I couldn't wait for the results. I had dreamed about going to Egypt since I was 10. I had watched this movie about Egypt, I think it was the curse of the mummy, and I loved it.  
  
"And after these messages, we will announce the winner of the fantastic 1 month trip to Egypt. We will be right back." Said the DJ on the radio. Messages mean a 5-minute ad break.  
  
"Argh I hate ad breaks. I wish no one had even invented them." I screamed out laud as I went to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. I hope I do win, I thought to myself but if I do will I take someone with me or go myself. The have said that you get an extra thousand if you go alone.  
  
"And we're back. As you know each morning we ask a different question each day and today's question is 'have you ever walked in on someone in the shower.' It could be someone of same sex or of the opposite sex. Call in with your story. But first the winner of the trip to Egypt."  
  
"Thank god." I said to myself.  
  
"Drum roll please." Some drums start rolling, " the winner is Summer Jennings. To validate that you are the winner you need to ring the station during the hour." He said.  
  
"O-my-God!!!! I won I won I won." I grabbed for the phone and dialled the stations number. After 3 rings the station picked up.  
  
"Hello this is Jimmy Johnson from safm morning breakfast crew how can I help you. You have 1 minute to talk. Make it quick." He said.  
  
"Hi I am Summer Jennings and I won the trip to Egypt." I said in one breath.  
  
"Yes ok we will need you to bring your drivers licence to the air port and your pass port." He said.  
  
"Ok." Was all I could say.  
  
"Hold on a sec," he said. There was a pause and then I heard him say, " Were back and we have with us on the line the winner of the fabulous trip to Egypt. Summer Jennings. It is that easy folks buy listen win and ring. Ok we are going to go to a few songs while we talk to the winner. Here they are." He said and then another pause and he said to me:  
  
"Is there a number we can reach you on to tell you when you will leave." He asked me.  
  
"Yes it is (08) 89432175." I answered him.  
  
"ok one more question, are you going alone or with someone?" he asked.  
  
"Alone I think I mean I need the extra cash to get souvenirs and stuff." I said.  
  
"yes ok you will be getting the $5000 plus the extra $1000 for the spare ticket." He said.  
  
"O-My-God." Was all I could say.  
  
"Ok that's all I think. So we will call you with the details of when your flight leaves. Congratulations and seeya." He said.  
  
"Ok thanks and seeya then." I said then hung up the phone.  
  
I went to start packing because I wasn't sure when they would ring me. While I was in the bathroom getting my toiletries the phone rang.  
  
"Congratulations." Was all I heard.  
  
"Thanks mum." I said.  
  
"I can't believe you are going alone. Why don't you take Jake?" she asked.  
  
"Because we broke up like a month ago cause he cheated on me. You know that why do you keep asking?" I said.  
  
"Only because he was a good guy." She said.  
  
"Yeah a guy who cheated on me with another girl and that girl happened to be my best friend. Mum u don't need to keep asking me cause you are going to get the same answer." I said back  
  
"Ok, ok no need to jump down the line. Anyways I just wanted to congratulate you and so does your father. I have to go someone is at the door." She said.  
  
"Ok say hi to dad. I will call before I go. Seeya." I said back.  
  
I thought to myself that I need someone to watch my house for a month. And I was wondering who that would be. Then I thought of my sister. I rang and she said she would on the condition that she would not have any parties. So now that is sorted I went back to my packing. 


	2. leaving on the plane

hope you like my stories please review and gimme some hints on what you think it is going to turn out like. see ya, Leesha

Finally the day came. The station manager rang me the day before and told me that I had to be at the airport at 5:00 because the plane was leaving at 6:30. I set the Alarm for 4:00 and I woke had a shower and got dressed it was already a quarter to 5. I left straight away caught a cab and I got to the airport at about a quarter past 5. I got my luggage out of the trunk and paid the driver. I ran to the gate that I was told to meet them.  
  
"Sorry that I am late." I said as I ran up to them. "I am Summer Jennings. Here is my passport and drivers license." I said as I passed them to them.  
  
"Yes ok that is all in order her is your ticket and your cheque for $6000." One of the guys said to me.  
  
"I still can't believe that I won." I said allowed.  
  
"Yes it is a good feeling. Oh by the way I am Jimmy Johnson whom you spoke with on the phone." Said Jimmy.  
  
"Yes I recognized your voice and it is nice to meet you." I said being polite.  
  
"This is Jamie Brendan. He is the manager of the breakfast radio, and also one of my best friends." Jimmy said introducing the guy next to him.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you too." I said shaking his hand. I wasn't sure what to do after that everything went all quiet. Until:  
  
"Have you had breakfast yet?" Asked Jamie.  
  
"No I didn't have time this morning." I answered back.  
  
"Well there is the really nice bakery over there that has the best pies ever. My treat." He asked.  
  
"Does that go for everyone?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"No oh ok then." He said reluctantly.  
  
"Thanks that would be great." I said. We all walked over to the little bakery. It was so cute. It was called the little Airport bakery. It was so sweet.  
  
"What would you like?" Asked Jamie.  
  
"I would like a pie coke and coffee." Said Jimmy.  
  
"Ok what about you summer." Said Jamie.  
  
"I will have a coke and a pie please." I asked politely.  
  
"Ok." He said as he paid for them and we made our way to a table. We were sitting there for a while with our mouths stuffed when Jamie spoke up by saying:  
  
"We will need you to, after you come back of course, come for like an interview on the radio. Is that ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah that would be great." I said after I swallowed. Then over the PA system there was an announcement saying:  
  
"Plane 293 to Egypt is now boarding. Repeat plane 293 is boarding. Please make your way over there. Plane 293."  
  
"I guess we better be going!" I said.  
  
We walked over quietly. When we got closer there was a sound of a group of people crying. When I got closer I found that it was my mum. (She cries so much.)  
  
"I am so going to miss everyone." I said to them all. They are mum, dad, Elizabeth and one of my best mates Joylene.  
  
"You better bring me back something good!" Joylene said.  
"Oh this is Jimmy Johnson and Jamie Brendan. This is my mum and dad and my best mate Joylene." I said introducing everyone. "I better go and check my ticket." I said.  
  
"You better ring us everyday." Mum said.  
  
"And Me." Said Joylene.  
  
"Ok I will see everyone when I get back with lots of souvenirs." I went and checked my ticket and when they did they showed me to the first class section.  
  
"Can you wait a sec please?" I asked the stewardess.  
  
"Yes but be quick." She replied.  
  
I ran out and hugged my mum and dad and Elizabeth and Joylene. I also went and hugged Jamie and Jimmy. And thanked them for the tickets. Then before I cried I ran back on the plane and sat in my seat.


	3. mysterious note

I am sitting on the plane and we are about to take off. I have never flown before but it wasn't too bad just a bump as the left the runway. They served up some breakfast but I wasn't all that hungry. They had an in flight movie but I had seen it. It was the movie Shrek. You know with that ogre character. I fell a sleep half way through it. I don't remember anything up until the stewardess woke me up saying that they were about ready to land.  
  
I looked out of the window, and saw all the beautiful sand. It wasn't like the beach sand it was more of golden yellow sand. With no other colours in it to make it look like it was from a beach. I saw some of the pyramids but they were only the little ones. Finally after what seemed like ages the plane landed.  
  
I got my carry on bag and left the plane to go to the terminal to get my luggage. I walked up to the conveyer belt and picked up my luggage when someone came past with a sign with my name on it.  
  
"Hi I am Summer Jennings." I said.  
  
"Ok I am you guide Ahmed. I am to take you to the hotel." He said.  
  
"Oh ok thanks." I said.  
  
"Just follow me." He said. Ahmed is a tall man, with dark completion. Dark hair dark almond shaped eyes. I think he was born here in Egypt but I can't be sure. We walked out of the airport and to his Taxi. I pushed the cart with my entire luggage over and he put them into the truck. I was anxious to get to the hotel because I had been in my clothes since yesterday and I really needed a shower.  
  
"I will now take you to the royal palace hotel." Said Ahmed.  
  
"Great, I can't wait, how long will it take to get there?" I asked.  
  
"Only a couple of blocks away. Maybe 5 at the most." He answered me.  
  
While we were driving I got my camera out and started taking photos of things that we passed. There was this beautiful old 2-story house; Ahmed said that is where the American Chancellor lived. I was like so amazed with the house. After about 10 minutes we got to the hotel. The doorman went and got the bellboy with the trolley.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the royal palace hotel can I get your name please?" said the lady behind the desk.  
  
"I am Summer Jennings I won the trip from Australia." I explained.  
  
"Yes someone named Jimmy Johnson rang to confirm your reservation. You are in suite 138. That is on the fourth level. Here is your key. Bellboy please take her things up to her suite." She said.  
  
"Thank you." I said. I followed the bellboy with my luggage to the lift. We got in and he pressed the button for the fourth floor.  
  
"In you room Mme you have a leaflet on what the hotel has to offer you as well as a trip guide. This has all the museums in it." He said as we got off the lift and we were walking towards my suite.  
  
"Thank you." I said as he opened the door and let me in. the room was huge. There was this big open area where the living room was. And then off to one side there was the bedroom, walk in wardrobe and ensuite bathroom.  
  
"Is it to your satisfactory?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes it is thank you." I passed him a five-dollar note and he left. I ran into the bathroom and made a bath so I could just lie in there. Before I got in I rang for room service to sent up some chocolates and champagne. So just as soon as I had undressed and was about to get into the bath someone knocked on the door and yelled room service.  
  
"Coming." I said as I grabbed a bathrobe.  
  
I opened the door and the room service delivery guy walked in with the tray of chocolates and a bottle of champagne. He was quite good looking; he was wearing a white top with black buttons down the middle. He had the greenest eyes I have ever seen and the blondest hair. (That I have seen on a guy.)  
  
"Here is your room service. Your bottle of champagne and chocolate sweets." He said as he put them on a table.  
  
"Thank you very much." I said as I gave him a 5-dollar note. I walked him to the door and watched him go down the hallway.  
  
"Cute butt." I thought to myself. I came back in the room locked the door and went to the chocolates and brought them in to the bathroom. I grabbed a wine glass and took that too the bathroom.  
  
After awhile, after all the chocolates had finished, I was lying there thinking about the trip that lay ahead when I thought I heard someone knock on the door. I got out wiped myself dry and grabbed the bath robe wrapped it around me. I got to the door and opened it.  
  
When I opened it the water guy had come back with another bottle of wine saying that it was from a gentleman who was in the lobby when I arrived. I thanked the waiter but told him that I couldn't possibly accept it. So he took it back to the "gentleman." I felt strange then for some reason.  
  
As soon as I walked back to the bathroom and had pulled the plug there was another knock at the door. I walked over to the door only to find that the waiter was back with the bottle of wine and a note.  
  
"The gentleman said to give you this note and that would explain all." He said as he handed me the note. I took the note and read it to myself.  
  
Dear miss Jennings,  
My name is Nicolas Porter. This is just something to say hello, because I know no one here. And I here you know no one too. So please accept this as a token of friendship. No need to thank me just something I do. See you later.  
Your friend, Nick.  
  
I thanked the waiter and asked if he could thank Nick for me. I went back into the room so I could get changed. 


	4. Meeting Mr mysterious

I chose to wear my bell-bottom hipster jeans and a pink off the shoulder top. I picked up the brochure of Egypt and decided to go and see a couple of museums today. I walked over to my bag and started to fill it with my make-up and hair brush, I put my hair in a pony, knowing the winds it would blow it all over the place if it was down, and I left to the front door.  
  
I made my way down to the lobby. In the lobby there was a group of people about to go on a tour of Egypt. I was making my way down to the front doors when I heard my name behind me. I turned only to see a young guy waving and running towards me.  
  
"Hey Summer, wait up a sec." He said to me breathing loudly. I must have had a confused look on my face because he said that he was Nick.  
  
"Oh um thanks for the bottle of wine. It was delicious." I said being polite.  
  
"That's cool. I wasn't sure if you would take it but when that waiter came back saying that you took it and thanked me for it I was really happy." He said to me.  
  
Nick is in about his early 20's to mid 20's with blonde hair and greenie blue eyes. He is about 6' I can only tell this cause I am about 5'9. He has a great build, and has this amazing smile. One of those smiles that you could just melt into.  
  
"So where are you from?" he asked me.  
  
"I'm from Australia." I answered him.  
  
"Cool what stat?" he said. I could tell right away that he had an English accent.  
  
"South Australia. Adelaide. What about you?" I asked.  
  
"I am from Sydney. Originally from England." He said.  
  
"Mmm English cool." I said trying not to flirt.  
  
"Mmm you like English guys?" he asked with that smile of his.  
  
"I might." I said still trying not to flirt. He was cute as.  
  
"Lucky I picked the right person." He said again with the smile.  
  
"Can I ask why you picked me?" I said hoping not to sound mean.  
  
"Well I heard you talking to the lady at the front desk and knew that you were Aussie so I thought I'd talk to you." He said going red. " I hope that is ok?" he said looking at me with a huge smile.  
  
"I dunno." I said with a laugh. "What if you try to kill me while I sleep?" I said still laughing.  
  
"Hmm so I guess there is a chance of getting into your room?" He said with that gorgeous smile.  
  
"Maybe." I said trying to sound mysterious.  
  
"Hmmm that sounds good." He said still smiling.  
  
'I love his smile.' I said to myself.  
  
"So where you off too?" he said changing the subject.  
  
"Just a few museums." I said. "Would you like to come?" I said without thinking.  
  
"Yeah ok just let me go and get my bag and a drink." He said.  
  
"Ok I will wait here then." I said  
  
"No no I don't want you trying to take off so you can come with me." He said with the smile, which I could not refuse.  
  
"Ok." I said following him. We went to the lift and he pressed number 3. A floor below me. I thought. In the lift we were quiet until he said:  
  
"So which Museum are we going to first?" he said.  
  
"I was thinking that we could go to the Museum of Mummies. Then of to the Museum of all the pyramids and temples, models offcourse, but then we can go to the..." I went red cause of the way he was looking at me.  
  
"Am I talking to much?" I said with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"No, I just like the way you talk. I could listen to you all day." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Well just to warn you I might. I have been told that I talk too much." I said.  
  
"Well I like to listen." He said still smiling. 


	5. Movies!

His room number is 128, right below my room. His room was the same as mine with the living area and the bedroom and bathroom of to the right.  
  
"Take a seat anywhere." He said pointing to the couch.  
  
"Ok." I said while he toke of to the bedroom. I sat down on the couch and almost feel asleep, jet lag had finally caught up to me and I yawned. Nick must have heard me cause he said:  
  
"We don't have to go now. You look really tired so you should get some rest." He said.  
  
"No, no I am fine." I said trying to stand up but failing back down.  
  
"You just lay down there. I will go for a walk and come back in about an hour or so to wake you." He said with a smile.  
  
"No that's ok I will go back to my room. If I can get up." I said. I stood up with help and he helped me towards the door. We got to the lift and he helped me get on.  
  
"I will be ok now." I said trying to get into the lift.  
  
"That's ok I will take you up to your room and put you on the couch." He said. That smile would make me do anything he said.  
  
"Ok." I said reluctantly. We got to my room and he helped me over to the couch but when I sat on the couch, I turned to him and said:  
  
"I will go to the bedroom because this couch is hard as." So he took me to the bedroom and I laid down.  
  
"I will come back in about an hour or so to see if ya feeling ok." He said while he was putting a blanket on me.  
  
I nodded but soon feel asleep.  
  
Before I knew it there was a knock on the door. I got up reluctantly and opened it. Nick stood there smiling back at me. I smiled back but got caught in the middle of a yawn.  
  
"Feeling a little better now?" He asked me.  
  
"Yeah a little." I said.  
  
"Well how would you feel about a night in with a couple of vides?" he asked me.  
  
"Sounds wonderful" I said smiling at him.  
  
"Well I have a couple on me what would you say to an action adventure?" he said showing me the video cover.  
  
"Finding Nemo!" I said. I must have looked shocked coz he said:  
  
"Ok what about this one." He said showing me yet another cartoon.  
  
"Shrek!" I said.  
  
"Bad choices??" he asked.  
  
"No it's just that I thought that you would pick something like I dunno a horror or something. That's all." I said.  
  
"Well I would say you were right. I chose this one as well. This apparently is really scary." He said.  
  
"Idol Hands. Sounds good lets watch that one first." I said.  
  
"What?" He said looking shocked.  
  
"I like a scary movie as well." I said with a smile. I went into the phone, while he set up the DVD's in the machine.  
  
"What would you like from room service?" I asked looking at him.  
  
"Hmm what about some popcorn and cola." He said with a smile.  
  
I smiled back and spoke into the phone. I decided I would get a lemonade for myself.  
  
"So when's it gonna start?" I asked.  
"Soon as the popcorn gets here." He said with a smile. While we waited we sat on the couch and watched a bit of TV. I sat there not moving when I suddenly felt that I was being watched. I turned to look a Nick and saw that he was watching me.  
  
"What! Do I have something on my face?" I asked suddenly wiping my face.  
  
"No you don't." he said with a smile.  
  
"What then?" I said looking into his eyes. That when he leaned in a kissed me softly on the lips. It was so nice that I didn't want it to stop. But there was a knock on the door and someone called out room service. For a second no one moved. The Nick got up walked to the door and opened it. In came a tray of popcorn and some drinks. Nick thanked the waiter and paid him.  
  
"So we can start the movie now." I said as he came and sat down. For a second there was a sad look on his face but it quickly changed to a happy one when he pressed play. We sat there with the bowl between us for about 15 minutes. After that there was no popcorn left. So Nick picked up the bowl and put it on the tray and came and sat down. We were already up to the bit about the dance when he had moved over next to me.  
  
I don't remember finishing the film because I feel asleep just as they got to the dance party. I must have leant on his shoulder because he was waking me up.  
  
"Summer wake up!" he said. Slowly I woke up and remember where I was. Then I looked at Nick and smiled at his smile. I yawned and said:  
  
"Ok next video."  
  
He smiled at me and said:  
  
"I think you should go to bed though." He said with a smile.  
  
"Well maybe I just don't want to move." I said as I leant on his shoulder again.  
  
"But you know something I have to move to put the next DVD in." he said with a grin.  
  
"Hmm tricky situation." I said. We sat there for a moment not moving. Then Nick made the first move saying:  
  
"Well I can't stay here all night looking at the TV with nothing on it. So I am going to put in the next DVD." He said. He put it in and then sat down next to me. Again I leant on him and felt safe.  
  
PrincessUnicornKyla: thank you heaps for all of your help they are really good ways even some that I didn't even know so thank you heaps. Here are the new chappies hope you like them. Please review again. Catcha later. 


	6. Staying on the couch

Chappie 6

We sat there not movie. Nick had decided to put in Finding Nemo. I watched him as he watched the movie. He looked really interested in it. Then he looked down at me and smiled. I watched him smile for a second before I smiled back. Then he leant towards me and kissed me again. This time it was different. I mean the first was good but we were nervous and didn't know exactly what to expect from each other but this time we just knew and went for it. When we stopped my mouth felt so numb. For a second we sat there staring into each other's eyes, I didn't want to move for anything, and from the look in his eyes neither did he.

"That was nice." He said.

"Nice. Nice is that all you can say about that." I said teasingly.

"Ok it was more than nice. It was...."

"Was what?" I looked at him as I asked that question.

"Like this." As he said this he kissed me again. When we finally came up for air we noticed that the movie had finished. Nick got up and took the DVD out of the machine and back into the cover.

"Well I think I better be going now. But tomorrow shall we go to the museums like we planned today?' he asked.

"Yes but do you really have to go now?" I said looking at him.

"Yes I do if we wanna make an early start to the museums tomorrow morning. Or should I say this morning." He said looking at his watch. "So I'll come up and get you at about lets say 9:00?" he said looking at me.

"Well it is like 2:30 now so why don't you just stay here tonight." I asked him looking at the TV. He walked over to me and sat down. He looked at me and I could tell he was smiling. When I looked at him, he was smiling and I just melted. He took my hand and said:

"I can't." All I was thinking was what why can't you. And then the thought came across my mind that he had a girlfriend. He must have seen how confused I looked coz he said:

"I don't have a girlfriend if that is what you are thinking. It's just that u need your rest and I should just get out of your hair." He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Well you can always stay on the couch here." I said looking at the couch and not at him. "I can get a spare blanket and pillow from the bedroom." Still not looking at him. I stood up to go and get these for him but he stopped me before I could move. Slowly he wrapped his arms around me and looked into my eyes. He gave me a quick kiss and then thanked me. I stood there not wanting to move. Looking up into his eyes. Then I said to him:

"I will just get you a blanket and a pillow." Still not taking my eyes off of him. I walked into the bedroom and pulled off the top blanket and a pillow and brought them back. He was already taking off his shirt when I walked back into the lounge. I put the on the couch making it into a bed like, then I turned around and started heading for the bedroom. When I got to the bedroom I turned around and said goodnight.

"Goodnight and see you in the morning." He said with a really big smile. I went back into the bedroom and picked up my pj's and walked into the bathroom, changed and went back into the bedroom where I saw Nick. I think I startled him as well.

"Sorry I just need to go to the toilet." He said pointing towards the bathroom.

"Oh ok sorry." I said stepping towards the bed. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. I switched on the bedside lamp and went to turn the main light off. Nick came out as I got to the door. I waited for him to go into the lounge room before I turned off the light. He came towards me and stopped just inside the doorframe. He turned and kissed me on the cheek. I went bright red but before he could see I said goodnight and switched the light of.

"Goodnight." He said.


	7. Museums

Chappie 7

I woke up in the morning earlier than I had expected. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and go to the toilet. I decided to have a shower this morning. When I got out I decided on wearing my blue skirt and my dark purple tank. After I got dressed I heard a knock at the door and quickly ran out. It was the breakfast cart. I had ordered to have two pieces of toast, a muesli cereal and a juice. After I paid the guy and had rolled it in the room he left.

"Good morning." Came a voice.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked him.

"Yes I did." He said as he got up and went to the toilet. He called back and asked if I had.

"Yes I did." I said back. "If you would like a shower there is a spare towel in the bathroom." He came out as I said that.

"That's ok I kind of have to go back to my room to get some clean clothes before we go." He said as he came closer.

"What would you like a piece of toast or some muesli or some juice." I said as he stood next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and said:

"How about I just have you." He said with a smile.

"Well you could but I won't taste all that good." I said smiling back up at him.

"Hmm lets see for myself." He said as he leant down and kissed me. He stood back up and said, "Hmm well your right you don't taste all that good." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said back.

He squeezed me closer to him and then let go say that he had to go and get ready.

"Ok. So what time will we be leaving?" I said turning to the breakfast.

"Hmm well we could be gone in say half an hour." He said looking at his watch.

"Ok." I said picking up a piece of toast. He took a bite from it kissed me on the cheek and left.

I went back to breakfast and then went to get ready. Spot on half past nine he came to pick me up.

"You look nice." He said as I opened the door.

"Thank you, you do as well." I said back.

"So shall we be off." He said with that smile.

"Yes we shall." I said. We walked down to the lift and went down.

"So we should go to the museum of mummies and then to the museum of pyramids and palaces." He said as we went down.

I nodded in agreement.

As we walked to the cab he held my hand. We got in and we were off. First up was the museum of mummies. It was fantastic.

"I'll be back in a sec I just have to go to the men's room." He said.

"Ok I'll be right here." I said back.

"I too have to do something," Said the tour guide "I'll be back in about 5."

"Ok." I said looking at this really extraordinary piece of Egyptian pottery. When he left I picked it up. I looked at it closely and thinking that it would be some sort of music box, I pressed the button. Then all of a sudden the room was spinning and then I feel to the floor.


	8. Where am i?

When I awoke I realized I didn't know where I was. It was dark and not much air. I reached out to see if there was a light switch but there wasn't any. I reached up but stopped abruptly, there was something covering me. I reached up again to see if I could remove it but nothing. Then with all of my strength I reached up and shoved it aside. With in a second of moving the top sunlight sprang in.  
  
I sat up looked around. I'm in a tomb was all I could think. I stepped out of the box and turned around. I wasn't in a box but a coffin.  
  
"Ewe, that's disgusting." I said aloud. "I was in a coffin. With someone dead." I looked in and heaved a sigh. There was no one in there. I looked around for a way out or a way back. Nothing. It was dark and cold. I looked up and up say a 8 meters high was window.  
  
"Maybe I could climb through that?" I thought aloud. I started to climb up to the top. I piled on a couple of boxes. I thought for a second that I wouldn't make it because I slipped twice, but finally I made it to the top and climbed out.  
  
As I feel out of the window, I heard below me someone speaking. As I listened closely I heard:  
  
"She has desecrated the tomb of our pharaoh, grab her. She has desecrated the tomb of our pharaoh, grab her. The next thing I knew I was grabbed and dragged down towards the palace.  
  
"Let go of me now. I will not stand for this. Let go of me." I kept saying until finally they let me go. We were standing in front of a guy in this huge headdress; I thought this must be the pharaoh.  
  
"Who are you and where are you from?" he asked me.  
  
"My name is Summer Jennings and I am from Australia but I am staying at the royal palace hotel." I said in one breath.  
  
"You are a runaway slave." Said the pharaoh.  
  
"I am nobody's slave." I said back.  
  
"You dare talk back to your pharaoh." Some guy said behind me.  
  
"He is not my pharaoh. I do not belong her let me go." I yelled,  
  
"Perhaps your highness, pharaoh over all, will give this slave to your son as a slave." Suggested the same guy.  
  
"I will not be given to anyone!" I said.  
  
"Yes that would be a good idea. Call my son." He yelled to the guards in the skirts.  
  
"I am here father, what is it you wish of me?" said the son.  
  
"Son I have a present for you. Here is a runaway slave from only the gods know where. They have sent her here so that I may give her to you as a present." He stated mater of factly.  
  
"I said I will not be given to anyone." I said once more.  
  
"You will be otherwise you will be sent to work with the pigs." The pharaoh boomed.  
  
They bound my hands and dragged me off. I was sat in a room with a huge bed. Seconds later the pharaohs son walked in.  
  
"You will let me go." I said trying to show that I wasn't crying.  
  
He just looked at me and said:  
  
"It is ok I will not harm you. My father can be mean but he is pharaoh." The son said. "Your clothes are very strange summerJennings? Where did you come from?" he asked me.  
  
"First of all my name is Summer not summerjennings and my clothes aren't strange yours are nobody in the 21st century wears those anymore. I said already I am from Australia." I said back.  
  
He looked at me shocked.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.  
  
"Because we are not in the 21st century we are on in the 13th century. How did you get here?" he asked.  
  
I started to cry again. "I don't know how. One minute I am in a museum and the next I am lying in this coffin and then dragged to the palace saying that I have desecrated the tomb of the pharaoh and now I am here." I said looking at him.  
  
"What is a Museum?" he asked me.  
  
I started to laugh. I laughed so hard that I feel of the bed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he said looking at me.  
  
"How can you not know what a Museum is?" I said back.  
  
"I never hear of it. Is it a place for my father the pharaoh?" he asked  
  
"No, it is a place for old artifacts. Somewhere people can go and enjoy them. Without breaking them or touching them." I said back to him. "Anyway what do I call you prince or highness or whatever?" I asked.  
  
"You can call me Taharie, son of the Pharaoh over all." He said.  
  
I started laughing again. Couldn't help myself. Again I feel of the bed in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Why are you laughing at my name?" he asked.  
  
"Just that it is so long. I will just call you Harry for short. K." I said to Harry.  
  
"Harry that is not a name fit for a prince of Egypt. Ok." He said reluctantly.  
  
We talked all afternoon. I told him everything about Egypt in the future and about Australia.  
  
After a while I turned to him and asked where I would sleep. He turned to one of the guards and said escort her to one of the guest rooms.  
  
I thanked him and said that I would see him tomorrow. 


	9. His thoughts!

This is only going to be a short chappie coz I don't know what guys think but hope that it is close. Hope you like it.  
  
Where is she? He thought to himself. I will check all over the Museum.  
  
I can't find her. He said in a panicky sort of voice. There is our tour guide I will ask him.  
  
"Excuse me have you seen Summer? The girl I was with when we came in here?" I asked him.  
  
"No sorry I went to get a drink, came back and she was gone." He said to me.  
  
Oh no. I thought. Maybe she went back to the hotel? I went back to the hotel only to find that she wasn't there. "Where can she be?" I thought to myself. I will go back to the Museum to check things out.  
  
Nothing. I muttered under my breath. Wait a sec what's this doing on the floor. Some sort of music box, I wondered. There was a button but I didn't want to press it because I wasn't sure what would happen. I put it back where it goes and left. Maybe she would come back to the hotel. If not I will go back to the museum.  
  
I went back to the museum at 9:00 on the dot. I went back to that music box but it was gone. I will go and ask that guy that showed us around yesterday.  
  
"What happened to the Music box that was over there?" I asked him.  
  
"That wasn't a music box. It was something that the magicians used back in ancient Egypt." He said spitting at me.  
  
"Could I please have a look at it?" I asked him.  
  
"Certainly not. It is being fixed. Someone dropped it yesterday." He said stating the obvious.  
  
"When will it be back on show?" he looked at me strangely as I asked that.  
  
"Not for a week at least. I have to go now. No time to dillydally." He said.  
  
I walked back to the hotel and sat there thinking of Summer. I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew it was morning. 


	10. Meeting the pharoahs son!

When I awoke and for a second I didn't know where I was. When it finally clicked that I had gone back in time I realized that I would have to find a way to get back to the 21st century. I got up and went to go and have a shower when I realized they wouldn't have showers in the place. So I got dressed and went for a walk around the courtyards. When I saw Harry walking around.  
  
"Hey Harry. How's it going?" I yelled as I ran towards him. Other people were watching and looking in horror at the fact that I was yelling at the prince.  
  
"Hello. How's what going??" he asked confused.  
  
"Never mind." I said trying to hide my laughter.  
  
"So what are we to do today?" I asked?  
  
"I am going to see the magicians. I have school now." He said in a down cast voice.  
  
"You poor thing I hated school. But my friends always made it enjoyable." I said in a faraway voice.  
  
"Why don't you come with me? It would be fun. I am the only student the magicians have. I am so lonely by myself." He said with a pleading look.  
  
"Ok. I just don't want to be by myself when your father goes walking about the palace." I said looking around.  
  
We set of for the magicians place. When we walked in it smelt of potions and mixed spells, I looked about and cringed when I saw one of those shrunken heads on a stick. There were two magicians, the small round ones name was Serrean and the tall skinny ones name was Tirmaren. They both looked at each other than at me.  
  
"Hi," I said extending my hand, "my name is Summer Jennings." They just looked at me then at each other again.  
  
"Sire, I do not think that your father would approve of this. What would he say if he walked in for one of his surprise inspections." Said Tirmaren.  
  
"Do not speak against her. She is her as my guest." Said Harry.  
  
"What strange clothes you wear." Said Serrean.  
  
"I do not wear strange clothes you do!" I said pointing at him.  
  
"She speaks in such a horrible tongue." Said the other one in a panicky voice.  
  
"I do not. Leave me be." I said to them both.  
  
"I will not have her speaking to us that way and we will not have her dressed that way in our house." Said Tirmaren.  
  
"You do look oddly strange." Said Harry.  
  
"I look strange you guys are the ones wearing skirts. Where I come from guys do not wear skirts." I said stating the obvious.  
  
"Come I will see that you are properly attired. Then we shall return." Said Harry as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.  
  
"Strange being isn't she. Did she say where she came from??" said one of them as Harry dragged me away from them.  
  
"What is so bad about my clothes, where I am from I would be considered very fashionable." I said looking at my clothes. Which were my bell-bottom blue wash jeans and my purple tank top.  
  
"Yes in your time, but not in our time." He said stating a fact.  
  
"Oh yeah." I said looking around. He took me to his head slaves room and asked to borrow appropriate dress attire for me.  
  
She pulled me aside and looked at my waist. She was a plump woman with unusual blue eyes. Blue as the deepest sea.  
  
"We will see Sire." She said walking towards this screen and told me to get undressed.  
  
"Don't worry I will be right back with your garment." She said.  
  
I got undressed and waited for her return. I could hear them whispering in the corner about me and when she came back she not only held up my dress but she had make up as well.  
  
I got dressed. She came back and told me to sit on that chair over next to the window.  
  
"Ok." I said walking over. She sat in front of me and started to make my eyes up. You know how Egyptian Ladies have.  
  
When I came out and looked into the mirror I hardly recognized myself. Neither did Harry I could see because of the look on his face.  
  
"Wow you look so different." He said looking closely at me.  
  
"In a good or bad way." I asked.  
  
"Definitely a good way." He answered back. We walked back to the magician's house in silence. I could see the looks on everyone's faces as we walked past.  
  
"We are back Tirmaren, Serrean." He said as we walked back in to the magician's house.  
  
"We sire?" they said looking at me.  
  
"Yes remember me. Summer Jennings. From before." I said looking at them. Their expressions changed.  
  
"Ah yes. Well sire I think we should get onto our lessons." Tirmaren said changing the subject really quickly.  
  
"What is the lesson today, Tirmaren?" said Harry.  
  
"todays lesson is hieroglyphic story telling. Tell me what this picture tells us?" he asked Harry. Showing as a stone tablet with this picture on it.  
  
"This picture tells of Gold Washing." He said with a proud smile. We went on like that for a while until we were called for lunch. 


	11. Learning about the custom!

For the next few days this is all we did. I couldn't keep up with the days they just seemed like a blur to me. All we ended up doing was school. I hate school so much. I thought to myself.  
  
"Ok today's lesson is on taking a wife." Said Tirmaren.  
  
Harry looked a little bit embarrassed about this subject.  
  
"Why is it called 'Taking a wife' and not 'Taking a husband'?" I asked.  
  
"It is called this because it is the man who comes and asks the father of the woman he chooses for their hand in marriage. You wouldn't see a woman asking the father of the husband to be for his hand in marriage do you." He said laughing.  
  
"It could happen." I said.  
  
"Not likely." Said Serrean.  
  
"But still why does Harry need a lesson on it?" I asked.  
  
"Harry? His highness needs a lesson so that he can choose his future bride to be with caution. You have see in the past that some pharaohs have chosen for love and then they cheat on the pharaoh." Said Tirmaren.  
  
"But still not all wives cheat on their husbands." I said stating a fact I heard somewhere.  
  
"Still nothing if the pharaoh chooses for love then it always ends up in heart break." Said Serrean.  
  
"Well I am not going to listen to this I am going for a walk around the grounds." I said walking out.  
  
I walked through the grounds for a while when a guard walked up to me and said the Pharaoh of all wishes to speak to me and that I need to go now.  
  
"The pharaoh of all wishes not to be kept waiting." He said to me. I followed him to the Pharaoh's throne. We got to the throne, I bowed politely, see I found that if you bow you don't get thrown into prison.  
  
"You wanted to see me, your highness." I said politely.  
  
"Yes I have noticed that you and my son have become very close. I do not like this. Not at all." He said to me.  
  
"What isn't there to like your highness, we are just friends." I said.  
  
"That is just it. The prince cannot be a friend with a woman. It is unethical." He stated.  
  
"What is so unethical about it your highness?" I asked.  
  
"The fact that he is now old enough to go out and bring home a bride." He said.  
  
"What is it with all this marriage talk. He is only twenty. He doesn't need this in his young life." I spat.  
  
"Yes he does he needs to be married and with child before the 30th moon." The Pharaoh stated.  
  
"And what if he doesn't?" I asked.  
  
"Then he will be thought of as an outsider. This is the way we live you know." He said.  
  
"Yes I do know this." I said.  
  
"Now I wish for you to cut off all association with my son. You may say hello to him once in a while. Now go and heed what I have said." He said to me.  
  
I left and went back to my room. I was thinking about what the pharaoh had said when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Summer are you in here?" Harry's voice came from beyond the door.  
  
"Come in." I said.  
  
"What is the matter? You left so suddenly and when I looked for you, you were taken away by fathers guards." He asked.  
  
"Everything is fine. Nothing happened he just wanted to talk about how you have become of age. How you have to find for yourself a bride." I said not looking at him.  
  
"He told you to stop talking to me didn't he? Why would he do that?" he asked me.  
  
"How would I know? I mean he said that we have gotten too close and maybe that would jeopardize your wife mission." I said.  
  
"He said that. I reckon he talked." He said kind of to himself.  
  
"What do you mean he told? And what did he tell?" I asked him.  
  
"I have to go and see my father. I will come back later." He said as he walked to the door and than left.  
  
"What is going on?" I said to myself. To cheer up I went for a walk. I thought about Nick and how much I wanted to see him again. He is probably going crazy for trying to find me.  
  
I walked up to the pyramid that they made for the pharaoh and walked in. this is the place that I landed in so to speak. I was looking around when I saw a stick and a piece of rock from the pyramid. I wrote into the rock. This is what I wrote:  
  
Nick I am in ancient Egypt and I have no way of getting back. Please help I don't think the pharaoh likes me. Summer  
  
I hope he gets it. I thought to myself as I walked back to my room.  
  
When I got back I saw Harry standing next to the door.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's up?" I asked, as I got closer.

reviews:

UnicornPrincessKyla: thankyou for that i have put it in as you can see. the next chappie will be about Nick and his thoughts on the whole thing. so thanks again.

hope everyone likes the story.


	12. Nick finds me!

Again this is only short. I hope this is what a guy would say and think when his girlfriend goes missing. Hope you all like it.  
  
I'm going out of my mind. I don't know where she is. I was walking through the exhibit thinking to myself when I walked into the tour guide who was holding something very peculiar.  
  
"I have come to see that magicians box if it is possible." I asked him.  
  
"What's so good about that box anyways?" he asked me.  
  
"I just want to have a look at it. You said that it would be ready in a week and it has now been a week. So can I see it or not?" I asked.  
  
"Ok follow me." He said reluctantly.  
  
We walked down the hall and into a back room. He showed me the magicians box and went on to look at something else. As I watched him he picked up this piece of rock and peered at it.  
  
"I have to go and get something, I will be back in a minute." He said as he put the rock down.  
  
"ok I will be right here." I said as I looked at the box.  
  
When he left I picked up the rock and almost dropped it again. What I found on there was this:  
  
Nick I am in ancient Egypt and I have no way of getting back. Please help I don't think the pharaoh likes me.  
  
Oh-my-god. She is in ancient Egypt as I suspected. I thought to myself. And as I looked at a picture that was near by she had married the pharaoh's son and become a queen and then died. I looked in shock.  
  
"You can not look at that." Said the tour guide.  
  
"Have we got this pharaoh and his wife here as mummies?" I asked him.  
  
"We do but they are not open to the public until next week. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Could I please see them it is an emergency." I asked him.  
"No you may not." He said bluntly.  
  
"Please can i. I need to see something?" I asked again.  
  
"Ok only because I am nice. Follow me." He said as he moved towards the door.  
  
I followed him into the other room and looked in to the sarcophagus. There she was. I knew now that I had to help her get back to now, back to this time. I was thinking. I had to some way or another. I can't even write a message back to her. But I think she knows somehow that I got it. I just wish she would write again. 


	13. Queen Summer!

"Why were you waiting for me?" I asked Harry.  
  
"Because I wanted to ask you something." Harry said as he walked over to me. I was thinking about what his father had said and stepped back for a second looking around.  
  
"Its ok. I talked to my father and you can talk to me still. Any way I have to talk to you urgently." He said gesturing towards my room.  
  
"Why? What is the matter?" I asked him while we walked into my room.  
  
"I have been thinking for a while and talking to a friend of mine, who told my father." He said rambling on.  
  
"Thinking about what?" I was urging him.  
  
"Thinking about how I have to marry soon. There is only one person I would rather marry then all of the lovely maidens together." He said as he paced around the room.  
  
"Let me guess it is that Saharena from the house of Maholikan." Oh-my-god I am starting to talk like them, I thought to myself.  
  
"Nope not even close. It is you Summer." He said looking into my eyes.  
  
I wasn't sure what to think. I just stared at him.  
  
"What do you think? Will you become my bride?" he asked.  
  
"I ummm..." Was all I could say.  
  
"I know the tradition is I would ask your father in your house but father said because you are living her he would give the blessing." He said hurrying towards the door holding her hand.  
  
"Wait a minute let me think." I said. He turned and looked at me.  
  
"What is there to think about? I asked and you answer yes. Then you become the queen." He said. As if it was that simple I thought to my self.  
  
He took me to the pharaoh and this is what happened.  
  
"I the pharaoh over all am giving my blessing to these two beings. My Son the prince and Summer his bride to be. I bestow this upon your head." He put on my head the head dress that Harry's mother wore before she died.  
  
"I don't know what to say, your highness?" I said. Looking down as I bowed.  
  
"Just say you will marry me, and everything will be fine." He said with a smile. Considering I didn't know how to get back I accepted. I couldn't help but think of Nick back in the future. For some reason, I felt I had betrayed him. I don't know why exactly but I did.  
  
"I will make you happy. You will become my queen officially tomorrow morning." He said as he held my hand.  
  
I didn't know what my fate was going to be and I knew no matter what that I had to find a way to get back to bellbottoms flares.  
  
This is going to be my last story for a while. I am going on a 2-week holiday (from school yay.) but I have started the next chapter and will have it up when I come back k. Catcha's later. Love leesha. 


	14. The queens present

Later when I was alone my thought turned to Nick. I miss him terribly; I couldn't stop thinking about how I could get back. I didn't know how. I was hoping maybe Nick could come and get me.  
  
There was a knock at the door, after saying come in, in came one of the queens maidservants.  
  
"the queen wishes to see you in her chambers, my lady." She said.  
  
"ok I am coming now." I said as I followed her out of my room.  
  
As I walked into the queens room I bowed politely and said:  
  
"You wanted to see me your highness?"  
  
"Good morning, child." she asked me.  
  
"Good morning your highness." I said politely bowing.  
  
"Please call me mother or mum not your highness. I mean after the wedding and all." She said.  
  
"Yes you're... mother." I said watching her as she ushered two of her maidservants who were standing next to a chest of pure gold.  
  
"This is a pre-wedding gift. It was my wedding dress and I would be honored if you will wear it." She said as the maidservants pulled out a beautiful white dress with gold edgings.  
  
"It is beautiful. I would be honored to wear it thank you." Before I could stop myself I hugged her. When I pulled back to apologies she had her hand up ready to say that was ok.  
  
I left her after the queen asked the two maid servants to carry the chest to my room. I had a little nap after that. I was so tired of thinking that I kind of just fell asleep. Next thing I knew Harry was banging on the door.  
  
"Summer are you in there? Hello." He said as he banged on the door.  
  
"Coming." I yelled half yawning.  
  
"Are you ok? You didn't turn up to lunch. I thought you were sick or something." He said with a panicky voice.  
  
"Yes I am fine. I just fell asleep. Your mother turned up and gave me a gift and I kind of just fell asleep." I said looking at him.  
  
"A gift?" he said looking puzzled. So I showed him the dress. "She approves of you. This is excellent." He said hugging me.  
  
"What do you mean 'she approves of me?'" I asked?  
  
"Exactly that. She approves of you. She likes you." He said with a smile.  
  
"So you thought that she wouldn't?" I said stepping back.  
  
"No, no it is just that most of the other girls she wouldn't like and I was scared that she wouldn't like you but that wouldn't have changed anything." He said defending.  
  
"What do you mean that wouldn't change a thing. You wouldn't have been able to be pharaoh if your mother and father didn't approve of me?" I said walking towards the window.  
  
"I wouldn't have worried about not being with pharaoh without you I would be nothing. So I would rather be with you then be pharaoh even if my parents disapproved." He said stepping closer to me.  
  
"So even if your parents disapproved and denied you the right to be pharaoh you would give it up for me?" I said turning around and looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yes I would!" he said back to me. I smiled up at him thinking that no one had ever done or said anything like that to me. He wrapped his arms around me and leant in to kiss me. It was so soft that it felt as if it wasn't even there. It was the gentlest kiss I have ever received.  
  
We stood for a while looking out of the window. I was thinking to myself that I had betrayed nick by saying yes to Harry and now kissing him, but how am I going to get back to apologize. 


	15. Somethings wrong

Harry left just after it got dark. I was once again left with my thoughts. I was thinking about how I could tell Nick about what has happened. How I am now engaged and of course how he kissed me. How am I going to tell him I am sorry? I felt like I had betrayed him. I have been her now for over 6 months; I wonder how long it is for him. Is it the same? And how can I get back to that time. Does he even remember me? How can I apologize to him about Har...? I stopped. I am in the past so he must know. I am probably dead now. A mummy and the queen. He has probably seen that I have had kids. I don't know what to do now. I hope he still remembers me.  
  
I walked over to the window and looked out. This is what every girl dreams about. Meeting prince charming (the real prince of course) and be the queen and live happily ever after. Why am I fretting, because I can't get back. This is so hard, how am I supposed to choose. I have spent more time with Harry but I miss...  
  
"My lady are you in there?" came a voice.  
  
"Just a second." I said as I pulled on my dressing gown. I walked over to the door and found one of Harry's servants there.  
  
"His highness Prince Taharie wishes to see you in his chambers now."  
  
"Is anything the matter?" I asked him.  
  
"No his highness just wishes to talk to you." He answered.  
"Tell him I will be right there." I said as I closed the door.  
  
I got changed and walked into the hallway. I decided on using the right hallway because it gets to his room faster. So I grabbed a torch and started walking down the already dark corridor.  
  
I started to think about Nick again and how I missed his smile. As I was thinking this I got to Harry's door.  
  
"You wanted to see me." I said as I knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes, come in please." He said in an angry sort of voice.  
  
This is only a short chappie, just to keep you in suspense. You must have a lot of questions on your mind about the next chappie. Like what's going on? What's about to happen? Why is he so angry? And what is so terribly that would make the prince angry with his bride to be? All these will be answered next chappie. Please review the story to give me some clue on weather you like it or not. K thanks.  
  
Love lots Leesha. 


	16. Nick goes back!

Ok once again this is Nick's thought on the matter and I hope this is what a guy would really think if he really liked the girl. K.  
  
"Mr. Nick are you ok?" said the tour guide instructor while waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"O-my-god, I cannot believe this. I have to think this through logically. That can't be her. No it just can't be." I said more to myself then to him.  
  
"What do you mean? You are speaking gibberish. Speak English." He seemed to be talking to me but it felt like he was like so far away. I knew what I had to do.  
  
I walked back into the back room, where they fixed all the artifacts, and picked up the magic box. Holding onto it tightly I pressed the button. All of a sudden there was a big gust of wind and then the room went round and round until nothing. I was standing in another room. It was completely decorated different to the back room.  
  
"Where am I?" I thought to myself.  
  
"Who are you and why are you trespassing?" came a voice and when I turned around I came face to face with a spear.  
  
"My name is Nicolas Porter and I am looking for Summer Jennings. Please take me to her immediately." I demanded the guy.  
  
"You shall not see her. I will take you to his highness prince Tahrie." He said as I was poked in the back with the spear.  
  
We moved down corridor after corridor lit up by torches. I suddenly realized that it was dark out.  
  
"What do you mean you are taking me to his highness and not her?" I asked him.  
  
"You will be quiet and stop talking about someone that does not belong to you." He said back.  
  
"What do you mean she does not belong to me?" I yelled back.  
  
"She now belongs to his highness the prince of Egypt." He said back.  
  
"She belongs to no one." I said again.  
  
"She does. They are now engaged to be married." He said.  
  
"Engaged? What do you mean engaged?" I said.  
  
We reached a door that was made of stone and then the guy knocked on it and went in.  
  
"Forgive the intrusion sire but this man has been trespassing. He has been trying to see his highnesses fiancé." The guy said to some other guy in a skirt.  
  
"What do you want with her?" he demanded.  
  
"I have come to take her back. I wish to see her immediately." I demanded back.  
  
"you shall not see her tonight because she is getting ready for our wedding tomorrow." He said.  
  
"you can not marry her because she has been promised to me." I said to him.  
  
He got really angry then and demanded the guard to bring Summer to him.  
  
Half a minute later there was a knock on the door and summer called out:  
  
"you wanted to see me."  
  
And then he said:  
  
"yes come in please." 


	17. Home again!

I stood for a second not wanting to go in the room, but I took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
"You wanted to see me Harry?" I asked and then I saw Nick.  
  
"Summer this guy says that you two are to be married. Is this true?" he asked me.  
  
"Umm...." Was all I could say?  
  
"Well tell me I have come a long way just to get you and take you back." He said.  
  
"I don't know. I did say yes but that was only because I thought I would never see you again. I am sorry Harry but I wish to go back and see my friends and family." I said as I turned to Harry.  
  
"What so you do not wish to stay here with me and rule over Egypt?" he asked me.  
  
"I am sorry it has been like 6 months since I have come here and I wish to go and see my mother. I miss her terribly and my sister and friends. I am so sorry for all of this but I wish to go home with Nick." I said.  
  
"Very well then. I know there is more where you are going and only Me here. So I hope you have a long and happy life." He said as he turned towards the door.  
  
"Please tell your mother thank you and send her dress back to her. And thank your father for letting me stay. And thank you for helping me fit in here." I said to him as I stepped closer to Nick. Then Harry turned to Nick and said:  
  
"Please take good care of her and make her as happy as I hoped to have." And with that he left.  
  
"Thank you for coming to get me. I wasn't sure if you would." I said staring into his eyes.  
  
"Of course I would have. Why would you think I wouldn't?" he asked me.  
  
"I dunno being that in the future you could see that Harry and I got married and had some children and I thought that seeing that it would make you I dunno forget me." I said looking at the floor.  
  
He touched my chin and pushed my face up gently. When I looked into his face I saw the smile that I had missed for so long.  
  
"How could I forget you? I couldn't I was so worried about you and I looked around everywhere for you and then I found this box and...." I cut him off.  
  
"You put two and two together and pushed the button." I said smiling.  
  
"Exactly." He said as he leant down and kissed me.  
  
"When I get back I had better ring my mother. She must be worried sick." I said all of a sudden.  
  
Again we pushed the button and bam we were back at the museum. It was like no time had passed. We walked back to the hotel so I could ring my mum and everyone else.  
  
I know it might sound corny now but we did. We lived happily ever after. We got married and had two children a boy and a girl. We named them Taharie and Tahlia. 


End file.
